Conventional systems provide the capability for online game players to play interactive games between networked computer users. Conventional game consoles provide the capability to play video games on a standard television set. However, conventional systems do not fully support interactive games played on a television via internet protocol. One problem with conventional systems has been that games with animation-intensive scenes or fast-twitch user interaction could not be implemented across a network without unsatisfactory delays in game action. In other conventional television (TV) game implementations, TV games can be initially downloaded to a set-top box and subsequently played using a processor in the set-top box. However, these implementations require a set-top box with special components that support gaming. Additionally, conventional systems do not satisfactorily support multi-platform and multi-player interactive games played on a television via internet protocol.
Thus, a system and method supporting interactive games on a television via internet protocol are needed.